Lucy and the Beast
by StiCy4ever and ever
Summary: Lucy runs away from home and meets some new friends but comes across the home of king Dragneel with his stuborn kids Lucy makes a deal with the devil inside that home ps I'm not very good with the summary please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1 The Runaway

Chapter one The Runaway

* * *

"Lucy your father would like to see you" the maid called walking down the long hallway to Lucy's room.

"Tell him ill be right there" Lucy said sweetly the 18 year old got into her finest dress since seeing her father was rare.

* * *

**Minutes Later**

* * *

_'Father seems to be upset all the time but he has a smile on his face' _Lucy stood in the doorway to see her father smiling and a women. That women. The woman who hated Lucy and her mother.

"What is she doing here I thought you were working" Lucy turned her nose up at her.

"Well sweetheart me and Kate are getting married" Lucy's heart dropped and tears formed in her eyes.

Lucy stepped back then turned but was stopped by a tall raven haired man.

"Lucy I forgot to tell you, your getting married to the ice prince, Gray" he said still smiling.

Lucy was angry "so you get married to her then make me marry someone I don't even know well I'm leaving" Lucy turned her back then slammed the door her eyes watered as her father stood confused.

* * *

She ran to her room and packed clothes _'I'm leaving finally but I need more than dresses' _Lucy packed dress after dress until she couldn't pack anymore. From night gowns to formal dresses and the normal things tooth brush those things. Lucy put on a long black dress with white ruffles. Lucy tossed her bag and a rope out the window.

"I'm going through the same thing everyday, why father"

Then she fell to the hard ground as it started to pour.

* * *

Next time _The House in the woods_

Meet the Dragneels and their servants.

Thanx for reading sorry for the short stuborn chapther


	2. Chapter 2 The House in the woods

Chapter 2 The House in the woods

Lucy set off to the city still raining she ran though a crowd of people and bumped into two blue haired girls. As she apologized they heard a loud yell of guards and the three girls darted to the woods. The small blue haired girl looked at her and asked "why are you hiding from the guar..." then the two girls realized she was the princess.

* * *

**The hidden castle in the woods**

* * *

"What is this trash is she trying to kill me" the pink haired prince yelled

"it's you birthday sir please calm down ill get something from Mira that you like master" a scarlet haired girl said to see the plate almost hit her.

"Well why are you still here Erza go get my food now" the red head ran up the stairs in her place was the butler.

The pink haired prince looked the other way stubbornly "Jellal where is my father still with that pest" Jellal looked out the window.

He spoke his words carefully "Levy went out to find him sir"

the prince smiled "and where is the guest who is suppose to be here already" Jellal looked back to notice who he was referring to.

"Master Gray will be here shortly he had business to attend" the prince sneered at his name

"my brother wasn't here on my birthday" he paused before continuing

"I know he hates me but thats quite rude don't you think" Jellal sighed.

* * *

**Back to the girls**

They bowed to Lucy then noticed she had a cat around her neck.

"You have a cat around your neck... Lily no Lacie naw Lucy!"the little one smiled Lucy looked at the blue haired cat on her shoulder (so many blues lol)

"oh Happy when did you sneak out buddy" he just meowed then purred.

Then a loud yell came from the edge of the woods "the princess went missing to damn all the guards on the look out me and two others will take the dogs into the woods" a guard yelled.

Lucy and the to others ran off towards the deep woods until they stopped to catch their breath.

* * *

Ok that was chapter 2

Next time Their coming run

thanx for reading


	3. Chapter 3 Their coming, Run!

Chapter 3 Their coming, Run!

Lucy and the two others slid down a tree to sit Lucy looked down at her torn dress that was at her ankles but now to her knees. Then she saw the blade she had in her leather leg belt and all the scars from the bushes and thorns.

"Ms. Heartfilia are you ok" the little one moaned from the pain.

"Call me Lucy please but the question is are you ok" Lucy tried to smile.

"Ya oh and I'm Wendy this is my sister Juvia" all three smiled in pain.

"Well..." Lucy trailed off to the sound of dogs.

"Their coming, RUN!" all three yelled.

The girls took off as fast as they could Lucy felt sharp claws dig into her neck.

"I'm sorry Happy" Lucy said playing with his ear.

* * *

**Time past 3 hours of running**

"Lucy, sis look a castle up ahead" Wendy cried happily. But heard more dogs coming closer but they were gone.

* * *

**The Hidden castle**

A loud knock came to the castles door Natsu looked at his huge presents.

"Go open the door already" The prince yelled to the butler standing in the doorway.

"Yes sir" and with that he disappeared.

Natsu listened "oh hello sir Igneel, master Gray" Jellal smiled knowing Natsu will come running.

A loud voice thundered through the halls "NATSU DRAGNEEL COME SEE ME AND YOUR BROTHER NOW!" Igneel roared when Igneel was home Gray and Natsu acted like they were the best of friends.

* * *

"Oh hey dad hows it going" Natsu tried to change the subject

"I came to tell my son happy birthday and I'm going back with Makorov so I can finish the project I will be back later" with that he disappeared.

Gray smirked "Happy birthday, asshole" he whispered the last part.

Natsu still heard "Thanks Jackass" Natsu didn't hesitate but grinned.

Until a fist hit the side of his cheek "hey what was that for" Gray laughed and walked to the east wing.

Suddenly Natsu jumped up and kicked his brother into the wall.

All the servants were heard saying "he's done it now" Jellal moved down the hall until a light shined and something strange happened to everyone "a curse"

* * *

**King Igneel and Makorov's presence**

"How do you think they will take not being able to leave sir" Makorov looked up at his friend.

Igneel looked ahead and laughed "dangerous as long as no one enters the castle but they need to learn and I feel Natsu and Gray will find love."

Makorov looked down "how exactly" he asked.

"Three young girls are heading to the castle as we speak" he smiled then continued "their is a runaway princess and to others being chased" Igneel smiled.

* * *

That was chap 3

Next time the curse and the girls

Thanx so much for reading

hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4 The curse and The girls

Chapter 4 The Curse and The Girls

* * *

Natsu and Grey along with their servants looked around then heard a loud roar come from outside.

"Dad what's going on" Natsu and Gray roared

Igneel flew down "a curse upon you and your brother and before I leave does anyone want to leave."

No one left "so why do you want to curse us" Gray said with a confused look on his and Natsu's faces.

"To teach yo..." a knock came to the door "There is you other brothers" Erza opened the door to find Sting and Rouge holding three girls.

* * *

"What happened" Mira cried seeing the girls condition.

"We found them Knocked out in the woods" Rouge replied with two blue haired girls who started to wake up.

Wendy sat up "where am I and where is the princess and my sister" Wendy looked around.

"Are you apart of the royal guard" Igneel smiled at the little girl.

"Wendy where is Lu..." Juvia stopped in the doorway to see many people.

"Leave my sister alone and where is Lucy" water formed in Juvia's hand as Grey grabbed her and gave her to Erza.

"It's ok, I'm Mirajane but call me Mira" Mira smiled and watched the two girls on the couch.

* * *

Four boys stood on different sides of the room until Lucy walked in calmer than the other two.

"I just woke up in the biggest room I have ever seen bigger than...oh hi I'm Lucy" Lucy was quite confuse.

Wendy and Juvia got up and ran to Lucy and hid behind her.

Lucy was still confused.

"Hey dad and about that curse" a raven haired guy said.

"Son can't you see we have guest but it's to teach you" he whispered into the four boys ears as he disappered.

"How in the hell can we do that, Dad!" the pinky jumped up in anger.

Lucy and the other two had disappeared while everyone ran around trying to find them.

* * *

That was chapter 4

Next time The love of the 4 princes and Lucy

thanx for reading


	5. Chapter 5 The 4 Princes and Lucy

Chapter 5 The Four princes and Lucy

* * *

Lucy found herself back in the bedroom she started in her and the other two went their separate ways in the castle.

Lucy felt pain thinking of her ex-boyfriend and her father. No one was ever there her mother past away when she was young she never kissed a boy and she thought of the song she had written.

* * *

**I remember the moment****  
****I remember the pain****  
****I was only a girl****  
****But I grew up that day****  
****Tears were falling****  
****I know You saw me****Hiding there in my bedroom****  
****So alone****  
****I was doing my best****  
****Trying to be strong****  
****No one to turn to****  
****That's when I met You****All this time****  
****From the first tear cry****  
****To today's sunrise****  
****And every single moment between****  
****You were there****  
****You were always there****  
****It was You and I****  
****You've been walking with me all this time****Ever since that day****  
****it's been clear to me****  
****That no matter what comes****  
****You will never leave****  
****I know You're for me****  
****And You're restoring****Every heartache and failure****  
****Every broken dream****  
****You're the God who sees****  
****The God who rescued me****  
****This is my story****  
****This is my story****I hear these people asking me****  
****How do I know what I believe?****  
****Well I'm not the same me****  
****And that's all the proof I need****  
****I felt Love I felt Your grace****  
****You stole my heart that day**

* * *

She thought it was funny that she wrote a song to a blue cat.

Suddenly two boys walked in the pinky and blondie.

"What do y'all want" Lucy said harshly to the boys

* * *

**one week later**

Lucy was laying in her bed asleep until she felt to warm body's one on each side of her.

Hands moved over her body "N-Natsu S-Sting don't t-touch m-me like t-that" a blush appeared on her face as she tried to break out of their grip but she failed.

Suddenly two more drunk looking boys wattled in and collapse on top of Lucy.

Lucy sighed as she felt many hands touching her one covered her mouth so she couldn't move or speech.

But the warmth along with a chill from Gray made her fall asleep.

* * *

That's it for chap 5

Next Time Pick me, Luce

who do you think Lucy should pick ill count up

right now I want NaLu or StingLu

help me out here

song was all this time by:Britt Nicole


	6. Chapter 6 Pick Me, Luce

Chapter 6 Pick Me, Luce

* * *

Lucy woke up the next day hoping last night was a dream.

But she found two boys laying next to her Blondie and Pinky she sighed and they held her.

She got up now some what use to the castle its been a week now but two boys like her bed strangely but Lucy likes their warmth.

"Lucy" they both whined sleepy like wanting her to get back in bed.

"I'm going to make you two breakfast" Sting and Natsu got up Sting went to the bathroom.

* * *

Natsu walked over to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Chills ran up her spine then back down "Na-Natsu" Lucy whined he tried to turn her around but she didn't budge.

"Lucy you need to pick, babe" he whispered into her ear goose bumps rolled over her skin.

The four annoying whining brats or known as princes want Lucy as theirs Natsu tugged on her pretty hair then licked her ear.

His hot breath tickled her neck leaving chills.

* * *

Sting walked out the bathroom wrapped in a towel Lucy's nose started to bleed and Natsu was kicked into the bathroom by Sting.

"Lucy what did Natsu do to you" Lucy was breathless as Stings towel wrapped body prested against hers.

Sting grabbed Lucy's ass then squeezed it and she blushed they have been doing this stuff for a week now.

Who knows what will come up when she picks but her heart started to pound against her chest.

Seconds later she was pined down on her bed by Sting his words rang in her ears as he spoke.

"You have a lovely body Luce can it be mine" Sting had his lips make a smirk.

* * *

End of chap six

Next time A stolen kiss and pain

score board so far is

StingLu- 1

NaLu-1

Please continue to vote


End file.
